This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a Phase I Trial of Intravenous Fenretinide (4-HPR) for patients with Hematologic Malignancies using an accelerated titration design. Fenretinide has been tested in oral formulation in treatment of breast and ovarian cancer in adults, and in neuroblastoma in children. Poor bioavailability of the oral drug precludes reaching serum levels shown to have direct tumor cytotoxicity for leukemia and lympoma cell lines. This phase I trial will assess safety, feasibilty, and toxicity of a new intravenous lipid emulsion formulation of fenretinide in patients with Hematologic Malignancies.